


Third Music Room

by Daxii



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, Drabble, bullshizzle, how did my life reach this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: The actual reason Haruka gathered the boys in the third lesson room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY

"So... why are we all here?" Otoya asks.

"We all received notes from the Little Lamb," no shit, Ren. 

They're still waiting. Is it a setup? Just what is this girl planning?

"I'm so sorry!" finally she comes rushing in, arms full of papers, and in a... boy's... uniform? "This took so long to finalise... um... there's something I want to ask of you all."

Hopefully the answer to why she's gathered them all in this classroom. 

"Boys. We're going to start a host club."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I'm not the only one who was thinking this.


End file.
